Stages of engagment
by Onepiecek
Summary: Carlos struggle to get the approval of fiends and family before proposeing to Logan! the after before and druing the engagment  Mentions of sex but not described
1. Prolouge

**Stages of Engagement **

Pre Engagement Prologue 

"Logie Hurry up!" Carlos whined sitting on the bed watching his boyfriend get dressed and smirked when he saw him blush. Logan was the cutest and most beautiful person Carlos has ever seen. From his personality to his appearance and innocence.

"You're the one who told me to change" Logan huffed pulling the black skinny jeans up and pulling the purple shirt on after.

"Point taken but Logie you look hotter like this" Carlos grinned as he finished talking and his lover immediately blushed.

"Shut up" Logan sighed walking out of the bedroom and into the biggest room of the apartment they shared.

"Logan wear the leather jacket I got you" Carlos paused to look over at Logan who was glaring "Please? I…I wanna impress James, he bases everything on appearances" Carlos whined out the two sentences and Logan nodded grabbing the jacket.

"What was his first impression of you?" Logan asked slipping the jacket on and following Carlos out the door.

"Well" Carlos started sighing "he said I was an idiot who like corn dogs and extreme sports. That I was gay, liked the color black and helmets". Carlos grinned locking the door and slipping an arm around Logan's waist.

"Now he wasn't to far off was he" Logan giggled as he started to walk.

"No-Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! okay prolouge and I have up to chapter 2 uploaded cuz i have had this on my computer for like ever!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Pre Engagement Part 1

_**Kendall and James**_

Kendall and James had laughed when Carlos told them he was gay, until Carlos called the homophobics. Then they realized he wasn't kidding and now here they were sitting at the new pizza place in town waiting for Carlos and his boyfriend to come. Because Carlos wanted them to meet him. Even if they didn't approve Carlos wanted them to know the other man at least. So they agreed to come. But the male in front of them surprised them. They were expecting someone who like Carlos was extreme and clumsy. They weren't expecting the black haired male in front of them. Porcelain pale skin, spiky black hair, and big brown eyes. They were expecting a tough looking male but instead they saw fragile man with curves in places most women want them.

"Guys this is Logan" Carlos introduced them. Logan. The name was said with care as Carlos spoke.

"That's Kendall" Carlos continued pointing to the strongest one in the group of people who smiled and Logan smiled back slightly blushing.

"That's James 'kay?" Carlos grinned pulling out a seat for Logan who nodded and sat down.

"Well Logan" James stretched Logan out as he talked abusing the word "Tell us about yourself".

"Well" Logan leaned forward onto the table towards James a smirk on his face "I heard you have a good judgment why don't you tell me". There it was. The one thing neither Kendall nor James was expecting.

"Well around 20-21 both parents dead. About to finish college…..top of his class. You live off campus with Carlos. You attend a different college then Carlos. Blush easily. Carlos is older than you and stronger therefore he takes the 'top' position of the relationship. Carlos is your third boyfriend "James finished taking a deep breath. The smirk never left Logan's face as he leaned back and moved against Carlos who was currently ordering for himself and Logan,

"Close" Logan sighed."I'm 20. Just my mother is dead. I'm about to finish college top of my class. I live five minutes from campus with Carlos. We go to the same college but different majors. I blush easily. Carlos is older than me by 3 months and has become the 'top' of this relationship. Carlos is my second boyfriend"

"Ah" James moaned "off by a little bit" Kendall grinned.

"Yeah but I heard you got Carlos on the first try" Logan chuckled.

"I totally regret telling you that Logie" Carlos pouted pulling Logan closer to him.

"But it's true! You watch extreme sports on television every Sunday and play sports every Wednesday. You always eat corn dogs. Well it's kinda obvious you like guys. Your favorite color is black so half of my closet is filled with black. And you have a weird thing about helmets like last year in January you wore your helmet all month because you thought I would leave if you didn't. Where did you get that stupid idea?"

Carlos smirked "Oh no where"

Kendall and James: **Approve**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1! <strong>

**Review: Edits, issues, grammar, just a happy yay i lieks it! if you want :)**

**I HEART YOU**

**Onepiecek**


	3. Chapter 2

Pre engagement Part 2

_**Papa**_** and ****Mamá**

"Car there gonna hate me still!" Logan moaned as he stopped pacing and stared at Carlos.

"Aw baby they'll like you" Carlos cooed grinning at Logan from his spot on the bed. Carlos' parents had completely disliked Logan from the moment they met him. They had practically disowned Carlos and yelled insults and swears in Spanish. However they had decided they needed to meet again after hearing from Kendall and James that Carlos wanted to marry Logan. Carlos wasn't sure if it was to come to a truce or officially disown him.

"Logie just calm down" Carlos hummed as he hugged his panicking boyfriend from behind.

"How am I suppose to calm down they hated me last time!" Logan whimpered turning around and wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck and Carlos' own grip tightened on his waist.

"But they'll love you this time Logie" Carlos practically purred into Logan's ear.

"Oh really?" Logan giggled as Carlos pushed them closer to the bed and they finally collapsed on it.

"You don't mind talking a later flight do you?" Carlos asked inching closer to Logan's face.

"Not at all"

"So why are you late?" Papa (Carlos' father) practically growled at the couple sitting on his couch. His face was turned in a frown and his eyes burning into the two boys.

"Well we took a nap at noon and" Logan paused as Carlos pulled him onto his lap and cut him off by yelling in Spanish "No seas UN culo papa todo era mi culpa no Logan (Don't be such an ass Dad it was all my fault not Logans)". To both the young adults surprise the older man sighed and sat next to Mama (Carlos' mom) who grinned.

"De verdad lo quiero mucho no Carlos? (You really love him alot don't you Carlos?)" Mama asked her grin never leaving her face.

"Si" Carlos anwsered. Pulling Logan closer to him as the man just watched in confusion as the family conversed in spanish.

"Su tanto confuso el pobre muchacho por hablar en español(Your both confusing the poor boy by talking in spanish)" Papa huffed pointing at Logan who just watched in confusión.

"Pero la madre, el padre que no tiene idea que estoy pensando en proponer, así que prefiero hablar de esta manera si no te importa (But mother, father he has no idea I'm thinking about proposing so i prefer to talk about it this was if you don't mind)" Carlos grinned and patted Logan's back whispering into his ear "Don't worry it's a family matter" Logan nodded grabbing Carlos' arm and wrapping it around him

"No, pero estas positivo que quiere casare con este chico? (No, but are you positive you want to marry this boy?)" Mama asked anwsering for both the parents.  
>"Si" Carlos anwsered no hesitation in his voice at all.<p>

"Que pasa con los niños! Quiero un heredero, como me das una? (What about children! I want an heir how will you give me one?)" Papa yelled jumping up from his seat causeing Logan to tense so, Carlos leaned forward and kissed his neck sighing in relieve as Logan instantly relaxed.

"Vamos a adopta si quiere un heredero tan mal padre. Madre que hay de ti? Quieres un heredero tan malo? ( We will adopt if you want an heir so bad dad. Mother what about you? Do you want an heir as bad?)" Carlos growled back and Papa frowned but approved and sat down.

"Bueno…. Me gustaría un heredero, pero si usted es feliz con Logan que estaría bien ir con un cabo. (Well….I would like an heir but if you are happy with Logan I would be okay going with out one.)" Mama replied her smile becomeing less bright by the minute.

"Logan would you marry Carlos?" Papa asked leaning forward

"Yeah…..but I….I would never propose" Logan anwsered blushing slightily.

"Hijo que usted está proponiendo a un pollo(Son, you are proposing to a chicken)"Papa laughed.

"No es un pollo, pero me gustaría saber si usted lo aprueba para que podamos salir y puedo volver a Los Ángeles, México se ha vuelto tan aburrida desde la última vez que le visitadas. (He is not a chicken but I would like to know if you approve so we can leave and I can go back to Los Ángeles, México has become so boring since the last time we visted you.)" Carlos groaned leaning forward.

Before Papa could anwser Mama shouted "Si, aprobamos ahora ir a buscar su aprobación a los pardes y casarse con el chico lindo (Yes we approve now go get his parents approval and marry the cute boy.)

Carlos grinned "Gracias Papa, Mama" Carlos stopped talking in spanish "Lets go Logan they like you and we have to get home so we can Schedule when I can meet your parents"

"'kay!" Logan grinned jumping off of Carlos' lap and smileing at Mama and Papa.

"Adiós (Goodbye)" Logan grinned and pulled Carlos to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2!<strong>

**Okay i probably wont update until the 27th at the latest! but whatever i hope it will end up being worth the wait! haha! **

**Review: Edits, improvements, grammar or maybe just a yay! I lieks this! if you have to! I dont mind:)**

**I HEART YOU**

**Onepiecek**


	4. Chapter 3

_Pre Engagement Part 3 _

**William & Katie Logan's family **

Carlos had meet William before but he had never meet Katie Logan's older sister. Therefore he was nervous. What if Katie didn't like him? What if she thought he was a total idiot. Which she probably would according to Logan.

"Logie help meeeee" Carlos groaned latching himself onto Logan who grinned.

"With what?" Logan asked pushing Carlos off his hip.

"Get dressed its so hard all by myself!" Carlos groaned leaning over Logan.

"No way in hell! I am not being late again."  
>"But Logie what do I wear?"<p>

"The red shirt and black jeans I got you"

"You sure?"

"Of course its my family genius"

"Kay Logie!"

"Oh and no spanish to confuse them"

"…..damn"

(I am a page )

They lived about an hour from the city. Logans family lived about an hour. An hour of sexual harrasment on Logans side and an hour of pure torture to Carlos. Oh the joy of trips. They were never the greatest thing for Carlos. He would always figit and twitch trying to find something to use his hands for and come up empty handed. Logan on the other hand, grew up around them since his mother had traveled alot because of her job. His fathers job as a lawyer didnt bring them many places but when trips did happen they went on for what seemed like forever. Siblinging rivalrys were never born for the pure fact that it would be almost three hours of pure argueing when they were put together in the car and no one wanted to listen to that.

"Logie are we almost there" Carlos whined playing with the hulu girl who had one arm missing.

"No Carlos we arent" Logan anwsered in a dull voice as his father always did, staring straight at the road like his father. Carlos waited a minute then tugged on his boyfriends dark blue sweater vest.

"Are we almost there now?"

Logan sighed. "No Carlos we arent"  
>Carlos didnt even wait that full minute before nipping at his boyfriends neck.<p>

"And now?"

"NO Carlos we wont be there for the next fucking twenty minutes now shut the fuck up i'm driving!"

Carlos learned that Logan had a horrible temper that day.

I AM A SEXAYYYYYY PAGE BREACK ;););););););););););););););) ;);0:0;0;);););););););););0;;):0;););0;););)

It took another twenty minutes to get there. Carlos practicly died until her heard the click of Logans seatbelt. He threw the door open. Being Carlos he obviously forgot his seatbelt and had waht seemed like the worst road shock ever. Logan just laughed at him.

"You wont be laughing when it happens to you!" Carlos grumbled.

Logan scouffed "I am never going to let you drive so it could never happen". Logan knocked on the door while Carlos got the two small suitcases in the back. They were staying the night because Logans father asked them if they would ever so kindly do it. Carlos agreed instantly hoping there would be a better chance for alone time with Daddy or Katie.

"Logan! Carlos!" Williams booming voice yelled scouping up Logan in his arms. Not a hair on his gelled head moved out of place. William looked like Logan. The same nose and face structure. Eye colors are both Brown and same with hair. Carlos gave up on finding diffrences as William sccouped him up in a hug himself.

"Carlos! Your mother called and told me we had some 'bussniess' the discuss, in prívate I asume" William smiles. After being released from the bear hug Carlos nods. Katie walked out then. Hair pulled back into a sleek pony-tail. Light blue shirt, White jacket and silver bangles out lined her upper body while her bottom half was pure White skinny jeans. Carlos was almost jealous that she could acctually pull them off.

"Hi, I'm Katie! You must be Logans boyfriend, Carlos!" Katie giggles out and I nod. What a spoiled sounding bitch.

"For about two years now" I smile. Katie frowns, thats how long she has been 'kiddnapped' or 'dissapered'. Whatever you want to call running away with an older guy at fourteen to have his child and freedom aint no dream of mine. Its to see how far Logie can go


End file.
